Stitches
by Jjangmyeon
Summary: (KRISYEOL) Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang anak yang terlahir dari seorang ibu yang berpofesi sebagai pelacur? ... Tak ada. Kau bahkan hanya memandang mereka sebagai sampah. Pecundang. Objek bullying yang sangat menyenangkan. Benar bukan? DLDR


"Kanada terlalu dingin untukku.."

Chanyeol menarik selimut putih yang membungkus tubuhnya semakin tinggi. Menggelung tubuh polosnya bagai ulat di dalam kepompong.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi.."

Suara lain terdengar, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum tipis di balik selimutnya.

"Kemana?"

"Paris"

Suara buku tertutup lalu terdengar setelahnya, dan Chanyeol dengan semangat menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara.

"Aku tak pernah menyukai besi tua seperti menara listrik itu Kris.." Chanyeol mengatakan itu dengan sebuah senyuman miring di wajahnya. Matanya kini menatap remeh Kris yang kini tengah duduk dengan posisi elegan di sebuah single sofa di depannya.

"Lalu apa yang kau sukai?"

"Dirimu.." Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya, matanya berbinar menantang. "Saat berada di atasku" Lanjut Chanyeol dan sukses membuat sebuah seringai tercetak jelas di wajah Kris.

"Ku anggap itu sebagai puijan" Ucap Kris santai. Kedua tangannya yang sudah tak lagi memegang sebuah koran itu kini memegang sebuah porselen cantik yang terisi cairan pekat berwarna coklat. Meminumnya pelan, dan setelahnya memberikan senyuman kecilnya pada Chanyeol yang kini tengah bergerak acak di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau terlalu kaku Kris!"

"Maafkan aku.."

"Sudahlah.."

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakkannya, nafasnya sedikit memburu. Dan tangannya kini membenarkan posisi selimut yang tadi sempat tergeser dari tempatnya.

"Jam berapa kita berangkat?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Jam sembilan"

"Dua jam lagi?"

"Ya, Kita tak bisa membuang waktu Chanyeol..."

Dengusan keras terdengar setelahnya.

"Ya, kau benar"

**Stitches**

**-Jjang Present-**

**Warning : **BL, AU, Typos, And many more

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

_Aku ingin bertanya padamu._

_Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang anak yang terlahir dari seorang ibu yang berpofesi sebagai pelacur?_

_..._

_Tak ada._

_Kau bahkan hanya memandang mereka sebagai sampah. Pecundang. Objek bullying yang sangat menyenangkan._

_Benar bukan?_

_Kalian selalu menganggap mereka rendah karena kalian merasa diri kalian lebih mulia dari mereka._

_Tapi Nyatanya... _

_Kalian yang menganggap diri kalian lebih mulia dari mereka adalah __**sampah sesungguhnya**__._

_Menyedihkan. _

_Memang.._

_Karena itulah yang di sebut kehidupan._

_Chanyeol memang terlahir dari rahim seorang pelacur murahan di distrik yang berada di pinggiran Seoul yang kumuh dan tak layak. Makian dan umpatan adalah hal yang biasa baginya. Bagi seorang anak pelacur murahan yang tak lebih baik dari sampah menurut mereka. Tapi Chanyeol kecil tak pernah mau peduli. Chanyeol juga tak peduli jika tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya saat ia menginjak taman kanak-kanak. _

_Karena apa? _

_Karena Chanyeol masih mempunyai Para Ahjumma berpakaian pendek yang selalu memberinya permen juga mainan._

_Karena Chanyeol masih mempunyai Ahjussi hebat yang jago meracik minuman-minuman berwarna-warni dan juga jago membacakan cerita-cerita lucu untuknya._

_Chanyeol memang memiliki seorang ibu pelacur. Rumahnya memang hanya kamar kosong yang sudah tak di gunakan lagi di dalam Pub. Tapi Chanyeol bahagia, karena ia tak perlu berpura-pura. Ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Nilai-nilainya pun selalu bagus meskipun ia selalu belajar di temani musik keras juga lampu warna-warni. Ibunya adalah wanita hebat yang mampu membesarkannya dengan baik meskipun ia seorang pelacur. Ahjumma dan Ahjussi yang menurut mereka yang lebih Mulia adalah orang-orang brengsek adalah teman bagi Chanyeol. Meraka tak pernah menyakitinya dan malah selalu melindunginya. Bahkan Ahjumma besar pemilik Pub bahkan selalu menutup Pubnya tepat saat ulang tahun Chanyeol untuk mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan._

_Mereka manusia, bukan sampah. Mereka manusia yang masih memiliki hati meskipun jalan yang di tempuh mereka kotor dan gelap. Jalan yang mereka lalui bahkan lebih terjal dan sulit di banding jalan kalian yang bermartabat lebih mulia._

**:: :: ::**

"Kau menangis.."

Chanyeol dengan cepat membuka matanya, lalu menoleh kearah Kris yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tadi menangis Chanyeol.."

Kris mengucapkan itu dengan nada dan raut wajah datarnya tapi Chanyeol tau ada rasa khawatir dari Kris untuknya, matanya kini langsung menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Ini bukan air mata.."

Chanyeol mengucapkan itu dengan kekehan kecil. Sedangkan tangan kananya bergerak mengusap pipi kirinya yang sedikit basah.

"Kau berbohong.."

Chanyeol hanya memberikan senyuman kecil untuk Kris.

"Kris, berapa lama lagi kita sampai?"

"Satu jam lagi.."

"Aku kedinginan Kris, kau tak mau memelukku?"

Dan perasaan hangat langsung menelusup ketika Kris menarik Chanyeol kearahnya, memeluk Chanyeol dari samping tanpa memperdulikan _Flight Attendant _yang kini tersenyum malu melihatnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi.."

"Aku tak menangis Kris.."

"Kumohon..."

Chanyeol tak membalas, ia hanya semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kris yang kini tengah memeluknya. Matanya kembali terpejam, sebuah senyuman simpul terlihat di wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku..."

...

_Ibunya memang seorang pelacur tapi Chanyeol tak pernah malu dan membencinya. Ibunya adalah seorang wanita hebat yang tetap mempertahakannya. _

_Menurut Chanyeol ibunya bahkan lebih Mulia dari orang-orang yang menyebut diri mereka Mulia. Ibunya cantik, hanya dengan rambut acak-acakkan dan sisa Make Up kemarin yang belum di bersihkan Ibunya masih terlihat cantik, melebihi model-model ataupun artis-artis yang tak sengaja Chanyeol lihat saat pulang sekolah di toko Elektronik perempatan jalan sana. Ibunya bahkan masih cantik ketika mengunakan gaun murah yang Chanyeol beli di pasar hasil menabungnya selama dua bulan. Ya, Karena di mata Chanyeol ibunya akan selalu cantik meskipun orang-orang di luar sana memandang ibunya seolah sampah murahan._

**.**

**.**

**:: Stitches ::**

**.**

**.**

"Kita akan kemana?"

Chanyeol membalas genggaman Kris di tangannya, satu tangannya yang bebas kini mengeratkan Coat-nya.

"Menara _eiffel_.."

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak suka besi tua itu.."

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, dan otomatis Kris ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lalu kau ingin kemana Chanyeol?"

Satu alis Kris terangkat naik, dan Chanyeol hanya memberikan senyuman lebarnya pada Kris.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Vallentino, berphoto bersama dan diakhir dengan makan malam.." Ucap Chanyeol dan Kris hanya menatap lama Chanyeol setelahnya. Sebelum akhirnya tangan yang tadi mengenggam Chanyeol terlepas dan bergerak untuk mengambil benda pipih di saku Coat panjangnya.

"Kris.."

"Hem.."

Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya pelan, matanya kini bergantian menatap Kris dan Handphone yang kini sedang di tatap serius oleh Kris.

"Aku hanya bercanda tadi.." Ucap Chanyeol pelan tapi mampu membuat Kris yang tadi sedikit menundukkan kepalanya kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol..."

"Ah! Toko roti itu terlihat enak, Ayo kesana Kris!"

"Hei.. Park Chanyeol!"

...

_Pernah suatu hari Chanyeol kecil menangis dengan keras, tubuh kecilnya meringkuk di sudut gang kotor sambil memeluk dengan erat Tas Spidermannya, Tas pemberian sang ibu, tas ulang tahunnya, tas yang kini sudah tak berbentuk lagi akibat robekkan panjang dan coretan spidol. Chanyeol terus menangis disana, tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk pulang, ia tak mau membuat ibunya kecewa. Sedangkan orang-orang di berlalu lalang di depannya hanya melemparkan pandangan risih. Sampai suatu saat seorang ahjuma yang selalu memberi Chanyeol permen datang dan langsung memeluk Chanyeol, menenangkan bocah berumur tujuh tahun yang masih menangis menunjukkan tasnya yang sudah rusak. Ahjumma itu memang berpakaian sangat pendek, wajahnya memang memakai Make up yang lebih tebal, dia pelacur, Chanyeol tahu itu. Tapi hatinya baik. Ahjumma itu hanya mengecup pipinya lalu mengendong Chanyeol, membelikan Chanyeol permen gula-gula lalu membelikan tas yang sama persis seperti tasnya yang sudah rusak._

...

"Ini terlalu manis..."

Kris mendorong piring rotinya menjauh, lebih memilih kopi hitamnya yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Itu enak" Chanyeol mengatakan itu lalu mengigit rotinya, setelah mulutnya mengembung terisi roti. Tangannya yang sedang memegang roti itu lalu mengacung di depan Kris.

"Tidak"

"Awyowlah..(Ayolah)"

Satu gigitan kecil yang Kris ambil, membuat Chanyeol menepuk pipi Kris dengan gemas.

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana?"

Chanyeol menelan rotinya, kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"German!"

"Tidak" Jawab cepat Kris yang langsung mendapat tatapan kecewa dari Chanyeol

"Kenapa?"

"Perjalanan kesana hanya akan membuang waktu Chanyeol.."

"Aku tak suka Paris Kris.."

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya tak suka saja.."

Chanyeol mendorong piring rotinya menjauh, kepalanya kini menoleh, menatap kearah luar jendela di sampingnya.

"Apa karena kau akan kembali ke si—"

"Tidak, bukan karena itu" Chanyeol memotong kalimat Kris dengan penekanan, matanya kini menatap tajam Kris, sebelum akhirnya kembali melemparkan pandangannya kearah luar.

"Aku berharap ada bom yang tiba-tiba meledak di Cafe ini"

Ucapan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol berhasil membuat sebuah senyuman kecil di wajah Kris.

"Lalu kita mati bersama disini?" Senyuman di wajah Kris semakin melebar. "Sungguh Tragis.." Lanjutnya yang membuat Chanyeol balik menatapnya.

"Aku suka segala hal yang berakhir Tragis.." Ucap Chanyeol dengan semangat. Dan itu berhasil membuat Kris mendorong pelan kepala Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menangis di hari pemakamanmu"

"Kau tak mau mati bersamaku?"

Chanyeol mengacungkan garpu yang tadi di gunakannya untuk menusuk roti pada Kris. Sedangkan Kris hanya terkekeh lalu mengerakkan tangannya untuk menjauhkan garpu di depan wajahnya.

"Tidak"

"Ah..." Chanyeol kecewa. Ia kini menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan lemas di sandaran kursi, matanya kini menatap Kris lesu tapi hanya sedetik sebelum kembali berbinar.

"Kris.."

"Hem?"

"Kau kejam" Senyuman lebar di wajah Chanyeol kembali terlihat. "Dan aku menyukai itu" Lanjut Chanyeol yang juga berhasil membuat Kris tersenyum di depannya.

**.**

**.**

**:: Stitches ::**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku baik-baik saja Appa.."_

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, kepalanya mendongkak, menatap langit malam paris yang sama seperti Seoul, gelap. Tanpa bintang sedikitpun yang menghiasi.

"_Nde, Jepang memang menyenangkan. Gadis-gadis disini pun cantik cantik.."_

Kekehan geli dari Chanyeol terdengar setelahnya, kepalanya yang tadi mendongkak kini menatap Kris yang berdiri di ambang pintu balkon dan tengah menatap datar padanya.

"_Aku hanya bercanda Appa.."_

Chanyeol mengelengkan kepalanya, masih dengan kekehan kecilnya. Tapi kakinya kini melangkah mendekati Kris yang masih tak bergerak di posisinya.

"_Aku tahu.. Tapi sekolahku akan segera dimulai Appa, Aku akan langsung ke Paris"_

Kekehan dari Chanyeol kini hilang sepenuhnya, bibirnya hanya menampilkan seulas senyuman tipis dan tanganya yang lain yang tidak menahan ponsel di telinganya kini mengelus pelan pipi Kris.

"_Akan aku pikirkan.."_

Chanyeol menghentikan elusannya, tapi Kris menahan Tangan Chanyeol untuk tetap di wajahnya.

"_Aku menyayangimu.."_ Ucap Chanyeol di depan telponnya lalu mengecup pelan sudut bibir Kris.

"_Sampaikan salamku untuk Eomma dan Eomma Park, Appa.. Aku sungguh merindukan mereka.."_ Ucap Chanyeol setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kris.

"_Nde, untuk Hyung juga.."_ Sebuah senyuman mengejek terlihat di wajah Chanyeol_. "Aku Sungguh merindukan kalian semua.."_ Lanjutnya sebelum sabungan itu terputus dan keheningan meraja untuk beberapa detik.

"Kris.."

"Hem?"

"Disini dingin.."

Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kris, dan Kris langsung memeluk Chanyeol setelahnya.

"Kris disini dingin..."

...

_Chanyeol si anak pelacur murahan tak pernah bermimpi mendapatkan sebuah keajaiban dalam hidupnya, tidak pernah sekalipun._

_Tapi sepertinya Tuhan terlalu baik._

_Chanyeol tak pernah menyangka ia akan mendapatkan Appa dan Eomma lain dalam hidupnya. Orang yang di sebutnya Appa saat ini hanyalah orang yang terlalu baik. Beliau hanya melakukan kesalahan dengan tak sengaja menabrak ibunya yang saat itu sedang melarikan diri dari seorang preman. Membuat ibunya yang cantik terbaring koma dan membuat Chanyeol kecil menangis hingga matanya memerah dan membengkak._

_Tapi Pagi harinya seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan memeluknya, ikut menangis ketika chanyeol kecil dengan terbata menceritakan jika eommanya adalah hal yang ia punya di dunia ini, ia tak mau ibunya pergi meninggalkanya, Saat itu Eomma Wu hanya mengangguk lalu mengecup Chanyeol dan membawanya kedalam pelukkannya yag hangat. Hingga saat ini Chanyeol bahkan tak pernah lupa bagaiman hari itu Eomma Wu terus menemaninya, menyuapinya makan bahkan memandikannya. _

_Meskipun saat itu Chanyeol masih kecil, Dia tahu jika sosok Eomma Wu adalah sosok terhormat yang memiliki kasta yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya dan ibunya. Tapi beliau seperti malaikat di kehidupan Chanyeol, Beliau yang membawa Chanyeol kerumahnya yang besar, Memberikan Nama keluarga mereka untuk Chanyeol. Menjadikannya sebagai Wu Chanyeol, bukan lagi 'Park Chanyeol anak si pelacur murahan'. Beliau yang selalu mengelus rambut Chanyeol dengan sayang dan memberikan senyuman teduhnya sebelum memperkenal sosok asing lain sebagai 'Hyung' untuk Chanyeol._

_Tuhan terlalu baik, Chanyeol bahkan hanya bisa menangis semalaman sambil memeluk ibunya yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ia kini memiliki Hyung, Hyung yang begitu menyayanginya dan bahkan lebih hebat bercerita di banding Ahjussi pencampur minuman. Chanyeol bahkan sekarang memiliki Nenek dan Kakek yang selalu memberikannya permen 10 kali lipat lebih banyak dari Ahjuma-ahjuma berpakaian pendek. Dan terlebih lagi, dia mempunyai Appa dan dua orang eomma yang begitu menyayanginya._

**.**

**.**

**:: Stitches ::**

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeol..."

"Hem.."

Chanyeol hanya bergumam pelan, matanya terpejam dengan erat. Tubuhnya meringkuk menghadapa Kris. Mencari kehangat lebih dari tubuh yang tengah memeluknya dan menghapus keringat di dahinya.

"Aku sepertinya berubah pikiran.."

Chanyeol kembali mengerakkan tubuhnya, semakin mendekat kearah Kris.

"Tak apa jika ada Bom yang siap meledak saat ini. Ayo kita mati bersama.."

Seulas senyum tipis terlihat di wajah Chanyeol. Matanya masih tertutup rapat, tapi tanggannya bergerak membalas pelukkan yang di berikkan Kris.

"Ayo kita menikah besok Chanyeol..."

"Kris.."

"Hanya untuk besok, Kumohon.."

"..."

Tak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanyalah detak jarum jam yang mengisi kesunyian.

Tapi Kris tau. Chanyeol tengah menangis dalam diam di pelukkannya.

...

_Tapi adakalanya Chanyeol menyesali semua ini, Chanyeol kecil yang biasanya menangis hanya karena para preman yang memukul ibunya, kini selalu menangis di pelukkan ibunya setiap malam._

_Kehidupannya sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang, Ibunya sudah bangun dari koma dan bekerja menjadi kepala pelayan di rumah Eomma dan Appa Wu, Ibunya yang cantik tidak perlu berurusan dengan Para lelaki hidung belang ataupun para preman yang berwajah jelek itu lagi. Yang salah disini hanyalah apa yang Chanyeol rasakan, Getaran aneh di hatinya yang selalu ia rasakan saat bersama dengan sosok yang selama ini ia panggil hyung, getaran aneh yang semakin lama semakin menyesakkan karena bukan hanya dia saja yang merasakan. Getaran yang selalu Chanyeol kutuk dan ingin sekali ia musnahkan sampai tak tersisa sedikitpun. Getaran yang membuatnya menangis sepanjang malam didalam dekapan ibunya yang hanya bisa ikut menangis bersama Chanyeol._

**.**

**.**

**:: Stitches ::**

**.**

**.**

"Ini berlebihan Kris.."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, sebelum memandang kris dengan tatapan yang menuntut.

"Tidak, ini tidak berlebihan sama sekali"

Dan kerutan di dahi Chanyeol semakin dalam ketika mendengar jawaban tak acuh yang di keluarkan Kris.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya" Ucapan Chanyeol sebelum berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan kris.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat kris meneriakan namanya, mengabaikan beberapa pekerja yang sempat terhenti dan melirik kearahnya saat kris berteriak tadi. Mencoba menulikan telingannya sebelum sebuah tangan lain mencengkran tangannya dan membalikan tubuhnya dalam sekali hentakkan.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik di hari pernikahan kita Chan... Apa itu salah?"

Dan Chanyeol tak bisa lagi menahan buram di kedua matanya ketika mendengar apa yang kris ucapkan. Yang ia bisa lakukan hanya menghambur kepelukkan kris dan menahan air mata lain yang ingin berlomba keluar dari matanya.

"Kau jahat Kris" Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara segukkan yang ia tahan. Membuat kris mencium dahinya lama dan kembali membawanya kembali membawa Chanyeol kedalam pelukkannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengenang ini untuk selamanya Chan, saat kau merasa sedih, kau bisa pejamkan matamu, dan bayangkan hari ini... Dimana kita berdua berjalan di atas Altar dan mengucapkan janji kepada tuhan, ketika aku berjanji pada tuhan jika kau adalah orang yang hatiku pilih hingga kapanpun"

...

_Chanyeol masih ingat malam dimana ia menangis lebih keras dari biasanya. Mengabaikan gedoran keras dari sang hyung dan membuat ibunya hanya bisa mengelus surai chanyeol dengan sesekali mengusap air matanya yang ikut turun melihat penderitan putra satu-satunya._

_Ibunya tau yang Chanyeol rasakan dan ia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Keluarga Wu sudah sangat banyak membantu dan menyelamatkan kehidupannya dan putranya. Ia yang mantan pelacur tak akan pernah bisa untuk membalas semua yang telah keluarga Wu berikan._

_Putra satu-satunya yang dulu ia mati-matian lindungi dari kerasnya dunia malam kini telah tubuh menjadi sosok yang hebat dan membanggakan, dan itu semua berkat keluarga Wu yang mengasihi putranya. Banyak cibiran diluar sana yang menganggap ia dan putranya hanyalah parasit di kehidupan keluarga Wu yang sempurna, tapi keluarga Wu sendiri menganggap kehadirannya dan Chanyeol adalah anugrah yang harus mereka jaga. Begitu banyak hutang budi yang harus ia balas pada keluarga Wu, tapi ia juga seorang ibu yang peka akan apa yang anak satu-satunya rasakan._

_Anaknya jatuh cinta._

_Jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tak seharusnya ia cintai._

_Jatuh cinta pada sosok yang kini masih terus mengedor pintu kamarnya dengan keras, jatuh cinta dengan sosok yang tak pernah bisa ia miliki._

**.**

**.**

**:: Stitches ::**

**.**

**.**

"Aku menyukainya.."

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menatap sebuah cincin perak yang kini terpasang cantik di jari manisnya.

"Jangan pernah melepaskannya"

"Tentu saja! Ini cincin pernikahanku" Ucapnya semangat yang membuat kris tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi Chanyeol dengan gemas.

"Aw sakit kris!"

"Kau lucu Chan"

"Kau membuat pipiku memerah"

Kris selalu menyukai kilauan kecil yang ia lihat dari jari Chanyeol yang kini sedang menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Kris.."

"Hem?"

"Besok, apakah kau bisa pergi dengan penerbangan yang paling akhir?"

Tapi Kris tak pernah menyukai kabut yang menutupi mata bulat yang selalu menatap sebal kearahnya itu.

"Kumoho.."

"Apapun untuk mu Chan"

...

"_Aku bahagia Chanyeol"_

_Eomma Wu mengusap sudut matanya yang berair lalu terkekeh senang._

"_Akhirnya hyung mu mau menerimanya"_

_Chanyeol ikut terkekeh dan juga mengusap kasar sudut matanya._

"_Aku kira hyung tidak akan menikah selamanya Eomma" Ucapnya dengan kekehan._

"_Itu yang sebelumnya membuat eomma khawatirkan chan, Hyungmu terlalu dingin dan kaku.. Tapi syukurlah, eomma lega sekarang" Ucap Eomma Wu sebelum dengan semangat membuka sebuah majalah lain di atas meja._

"_Chanyeol, bantu eomma menyiapkan pesta pernikahan untuk hyungmu"_

"_Nde!" Ucap Chanyeol semangat lalu memeluk tubuh ibunya yang sendari tadi duduk di sampingnya dengan seyuman simpul. Yang hanya bisa meremas kemeja putra satu-satunya itu saat Chanyeol menatapnya dan mengatakan, "Kris hyung akan menikah Eomma! Dan aku akan menyiapkan pesta pernikahan yang keren untuknya" Mengatakannya dengan mata yang berkabut, Tatapan yang selalu membuat hatinya bergetar karena sakit. Hati seorang ibu yang tidak mau melihat anaknya terluka._

**.**

**.**

**:: Stitches ::**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tampan Kris"

Chanyeol menepuk pelan dada kris lalu tersenyum melihat dasi yang baru saya di pasangnya terlihat sangat cocok untuk kris.

"Aku memang tampan Chan" Jawab Kris yang membuat Chanyeol memutarkan bola matanya lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka yang sempat terhenti. Mengenggam tangan kris dengan erat dan tak mempedulikan beberapa lirikan ingin tahu yang di layangkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Aku tidak tahu.."

Langkah mereka semakin melambat, dan yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan sekarang hanyalah menghentikan waktu untuk saat ini.

"Chanyeol..."

"Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak bisa Kris..." Ucap Chanyeol pelan sebelum melepaskan genggamannya dan berhenti untuk menoleh menatap jendela besar yang menampilkan jejeran pesawat di luar sana.

"Aku hanya ingin terus mlihatmu Chanyeol, Kumohon..."

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menunduk, Ia laki-laki cengeng yang selalu menangis di pelukkan ibunya, ia bukan laki-laki kuat seperti Kris.

"Aku... Tak bisa Kris" Ucapnya pelan dan membuat kris meremas kedua puundakknya dan memaksanya menatap kearahnya.

"Chan lihat aku!" Ucap Kris dengan getar di suaranya, Suara parau yang baru pertama kali Chanyeol dengan di hidupnya.

"Jangan hukum aku dengan cara kau pergi meninggalkan ku"

"Aku tidak pergi Kris, aku disini.. Di Pari—"

"Kau tau aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk datang kesini lagi Chanyeol, Kumohon... Mengertilah"

Dan Chanyeol yang Cengeng hanya bisa menunduk menahan tangisnya, Sebelum tubuhnya di bawa kris kedalam pelukan yang erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol.." Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk kecang ketika mendengarnya, mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mendongkak menatap kris dengan wajah yang basah akan air mata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung.."

...

_Dan semuanya berakhir saat Chanyeol berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Kris, menulikkan telingannya dari teriakan frustasi kris yang memanggil namanya. Chanyeol tak akan mampu untuk diam lebih lama lagi, dia hancur.. hatinya hancur dan tidak bisa di perbaiki lagi._

**.**

**.**

**:: Stitches ::**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma.."

Park Minyoung tak pernah bisa menahan air matanya ketika melihat keadaan putra satu-satunya yang kini terlihat menyedihkan, dengan tangan bergetar ia menyeret kopernya menghindari puing-puing pecahan beling. Hingga satu tangan harus menutup mulutnya ketika putranya menoleh dan tersenyum kearahnya di bawah cahaya bulan yang menerobos melalui jendela besar yang tak tertutup groden itu.

"Eomma aku ingin memelukmu.."

Dengan sekuat tenaga Minyoung menetralkan Nafasnya, tersenyum dan melangkah cepat tanpa memperdulikan apapun kearah putranya yang masih tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku merindukan eomma.." Suara lemah itu kembali berhasil membuat pipi Minyoung basah oleh air mata, tangan kanannya kini menepuk surat hitam putranya yang memeluknya dari samping.

"Eomma akan menemaniku disini?"

Minyoung mengangguk, lalu mengecup dahi yang tertutup poni itu lama. "Eomma akan menemanimu disini chan.." Ucapnya yang membuat Chanyeol kembali tersenyum dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak kanan sang Ibu.

"Ceritaka Padaku eomma, Apa semuanya berjalan dengan lancar?"

Park Minyoung hanya bisa meremas tangan Anaknya saat itu, lalu membawanya kearah pipinya yang basah lalu menciumnya.

"Acaranya berjala dengan lancar Chanyeol... Kau berhasil"

Dan Mnyoung bisa merasakan sebuah anggukan kecil di bahunya sebelum hening menguasai. Yang Minyoung rasakan hanya rasa basah di bahu kanannya yang semakin lama semakin membesar, juga kilauan lampu kota di bawah menara eifel yang bediri dengan gagah.

Sebagai seorang ibu, ia merasa gagal dan tidak berguna. Anak yang mati-matian ia lindungi semenjak berada di dalam perutnya kini hancur, Hati Anaknya terluka dengan parah. Dan yang hanya ia bisa lakukan hanya mengigit bibirnya menahan isakkan.

"_Chanyeol... Maafkan Eomma"_

_._

_._

_._

**:: END ::**

.

.

.

Maafkan aku, aku juga gak tau kenapa selalu buat ff Krisyeolku berakhir tragiss.. maaaafff T^T


End file.
